


The Mistletoe and Mr. Ramon

by ORiley42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Mistletoe, Multi, kisses for everyone and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco Ramon is a man on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe and Mr. Ramon

**Author's Note:**

> Basically picking up where the Flash mid-season finale left off, except if it was Harrison Wells who decided to show up to the Christmas party instead of Wally (no offense to dear Wally, we just don’t know him yet so I didn’t want to write him into this shamelessly fluffy mess of a fic). Essentially this is hideously sweet fluff of Team Flash having some mistletoe hijinks.  
> Oh and also one small thing: Patty knows Barry's the Flash because??? She really should??? Like seriously that last ep had like ten moments that would have been perfect for Barry to tell her? (can you tell I'm still bitter about that?)

Cisco Ramon was on a mission. It may have started out small, with Caitlin hanging an innocent sprig of mistletoe near the punch bowl, but it had turned into much more than that. It was, he decided as he armed himself (breathmint: check, hemi-parasitic plant from the genus Santalaceae: check, incredibly charming smile: check), perhaps the most important mission he had ever or would ever go on, as a member of Team Flash or of the human race. His mission was simple: kiss every single person who was present at Joe West’s Christmas party.

His recent break up with Kendra had been, to put it simply, not fun. At all. One may even say that it mega-sucked. But, she and her big, dumb, bird-man boyfriend were gone and in the past, and Cisco was here, in the present, surrounded by highly kissable people and well-equipped with a small plant and an ancient tradition that had given license to lonely single people like himself angling for some lip action for centuries.

After careful consideration, Cisco decided the best way to go about completing his God-given mission was to announce his intentions, and then wait for the party-goers to come to him – or run far, far away, as the case may be. He didn’t mind; half the fun was in the chase, right? Though upon reflection, he realized that if Barry had taken the “run-away” option, Cisco would have been hard-pressed to catch up with him…maybe he would have had to ask Cold for a Christmas favor, he mused briefly.

Cisco made his announcement (after some significant consumption of eggnog) to a chorus of awws and groans and affectionate sighs.

Iris immediately marched up and gave him a big, exaggerated smack on the lips, in response to which Cisco passionately began to propose marriage (Iris agreed immediately - the wedding would be in June, the color scheme would be white and gold, with Barry and Caitlin as the best man and maid of honor, respectively.)

When Cisco dangled the mistletoe meaningfully above Joe’s head, Joe good-naturedly offered his cheek, which Cisco graciously accepted.

“C’mere, Cisco,” Patty giggled when he turned his herbaceous weapon in her direction with a wink, giving him a light kiss and patting his cheek. Cisco grinned widely, hooking a thumb in her direction as he turned to Barry and told him seriously, “dude, she’s waaaay too good for you.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Barry laughed before he leaned down and gave Cisco a quick peck. As Cisco zipped off shouting “I kissed the Flash!” and pretending to faint across various pieces of furniture, he spotted Patty reach up and tug Barry down for a kiss. Their smiles when they broke apart were so bright they could easily have powered a particle accelerator each. Good for them, Cisco thought, without even a hint of jealousy. After what he’d seen tonight with the Trickster and Mardon, he knew no one deserved a slice of happiness more than them.

Caitlin smiled at him indulgently before giving him a sweet kiss and a hug to boot.

Jay looked mildly concerned as Cisco rounded on him, waggling the beribboned sprig at him in a vaguely threatening manner. Jay tensed up and attempted to hold out a hand to shake in some sort of bargain, but Cisco waved it aside dismissively, locking eyes with him and staring unblinkingly until Jay’s shoulders relaxed and he gave a stiff nod. Cisco immediately grabbed the universe-hopping superhero by the collar and planted a big, wet one right on his mouth. Cisco was off and giggling madly before Jay even had time to start blushing properly, though the tips of his ears turned a particularly bright shade of red when Caitlin leaned in to whisper “I sure hope Cisco gives me back my mistletoe soon…”

Harrison Wells, whose recent arrival had not exactly been greeted with unequivocal joy, and who had been sneaking surreptitious glances to all the available exits for the past half hour, plotting how best to execute a quiet escape, gave Cisco the mother of all death glares when he turned his attention towards him. “Don’t even _consider_ it, Ramon.”

Of course _Harry_ would be the wrench in the works of my otherwise totally flawless plan, Cisco griped internally. No matter. He’d managed to beat the old Wells, and he could beat the new one – he’d just need some help from a friend.

“It’s a matter of _honor_ , Barry,” Cisco insisted, as he pulled out his biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes in his attempt to wheedle, finagle, or bully (whatever it took) his best friend into assisting him in what he couldn’t decide whether to call “A Harry Situation” or “The Kiss Crisis.”

“Definitely don’t call it either of those, they’re both terrible,” Barry counseled him sternly.

Huh, had Cisco said that part out loud? Maybe he should stop mainlining the nog.

“Seriously, Barr, I’ve _got_ to see this through to the end. No matter what the cost.”

Barry heaved a dramatic sigh, but the corners of his lips twitched up as he nodded his agreement.

Cisco excitedly explained his (still-evolving and not exactly hazard-free) plan to Barry, which involved an elaborate feinting maneuver before he would execute what he characterized as a “totally sweet” dive, which would, apparently, somehow, in the end, allow Cisco to drop a kiss on Harrison Wells.

By the time Cisco had started in on the explanation for Plan B, “and then I shout ‘for Christmaaaaaas!!!’ and that’s when you come in with the –”

“You know what Cisco,” Barry cut him off with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I think I’ve got a better idea.”

“What…?” Cisco asked, trailing off as he watched Barry cross the room and tap Harry on the shoulder. As Wells turned to Barry, Cisco deflated a little. But what about the feint? And the double feint? And the liquid nitrogen?

“Merry Christmas, Barry,” Harry greeted him cordially, glancing warily in Cisco’s direction as if to ward off any advances he had been planning.

Well, Cisco _had_ been planning some advances, which would all have to be scrapped now that his trusty partner was communing with the enemy!

“Please, Dr. Wells,” Barry implored quietly, “will you let Cisco kiss you just a little bit because otherwise I think he’s probably going to do something that either hurts himself or lights the house on fire, depending on if he has to go to Plan B.”

“What’s Plan B?” Wells asked, his tone a mix of interest and alarm.

“Just…trust me when I say it wouldn’t be a smart thing to do with two police detectives and a reporter in the room.”

Wells made a great show of rolling his eyes before deigning to throw a glance at Cisco.

“Very well,” he acquiesced. “If you _must_.”

Silence fell as Cisco approached Wells cautiously, with the manner of one approaching a spooked deer.

Wells stared straight ahead, with a look reminiscent of a man facing the firing squad.

Cisco slowed his approach. Trust Harry to take the fun out of everything, he groused, considering for the first time that night just abandoning his quest, and drowning his sorrows in the town of gingerbread people that adorned the West’s coffee table.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wells spotted Cisco’s hesitation, and abruptly dropped his exaggeratedly aggrieved manner.

“Oh for god’s sake,” he grumbled, before reaching out to grab Cisco by the lapels with a much put-upon air, and press a definitely begrudging but surprisingly kind kiss on Cisco’s cheek.

The room erupted into cheers.

Cisco threw his arms in the air as he shouted “Mission… _accomplished_!” Patty and Caitlin beamed, Joe nodded approvingly, Jay shook his head fondly, and Iris wolf-whistled loudly.

Cisco vaguely heard Barry muttering a thank you to Wells behind him, as he clambered over the back of the couch to wedge himself between Jay and Caitlin, reaching for a cookie as they huffed and scooted out of his way.

“All in the Christmas spirit,” Harry responded agreeably. “And so as to avoid any incidents involving fire.”

Cisco settled back on the couch, munching contentedly on the leg of a gingerbread man. After a moment, he leaned forward again to retrieve his glass of eggnog. He twisted round in his seat to raise his glass at a man who was the doppelganger of an evil speedster who’d once killed him, a man who now just looked a little sad, and a little out of place. “Merry Christmas, Harry!”

Harrison Wells raised his own glass as he replied, with what Cisco thought might be the first genuine smile he’d ever seen on the man’s face, “and a very Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Ramon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to just be silly fluff but I have a lot of Harrison Wells feelings??? And they sorta slipped in there at the end? idk we’ll just go with it


End file.
